The Forbidden Roommate
by Sadie P
Summary: Edward's parents hate Bella's family, Bella included. They go to Harvard for law,but what happens when they become roommates because of co-ed dorms? What happens if their parents find out? What if Edward loves Bella? What if Bella loves Edward? All human!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Unfortunately, I was not blessed with the idea of Twilight. ****L But, fortunately, I was blessed with the idea of a great and totally awesome fan fiction. My name is Sadie, and I live in the south. But don't worry, I'm not southern in accent or language. This is my first fan fiction, so DON'T BE A HATER! Please enjoy! J **

**Bella POV!!**

"Bella, if you don't come down here in ONE minute!!" My best friend Alice screeched at me.

Alice and I had been friends since diapers, but sometimes I still hated her guts. I had spent the whole day yesterday being tortured on a shopping trip. And I only have, oh, 30 new outfits. Insert angry sigh.

Alice had a way of persuading you into almost anything. Including me and shopping. Which, by the way, is a disastrous combination. She bought me new heels, which I strictly told her _not _to, but when I went to look in my bag for my cell phone, she bought them anyway.

As I was making my way to the car, I tripped, which earned a gash in my left hand. I winced, but it wasn't bad enough for a doctor's visit, so I just brushed it off and continued to the car.

When I got there, I put my now overstuffed suitcase in the trunk.

As I was about to reach for the handle, Alice pulled up further. It happened a couple more times, until I ran for the door. Alice started driving full speed. I was running after her, which would be a pretty funny sight, if you hadn't have been me.

I looked over at the Cullen household. For some reason, I had never met the Cullens. They had always seemed like nice people, but when I was near, they were silent. I had my imagination going full speed when I was thinking about them, mostly because of there ridiculously handsome son. He had the most perfect and bronze colored strands in his hair, and the most attractive green eyes.

Tearing my attention away from the old, beautiful house, I stared ahead of me. Something occurred to me the second we stopped driving. Didn't the Cullens say there son was going to Harvard, too? I knew Alice was going to go for design, and I was going for law school. Uh-oh….wasn't there son going for law, too? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! But what were the odds of me and him being stuck in the same dorm? Hopefully not very good…….. . A small part of me was excited, but the other part murdered it before it could grow.

I didn't even know the Cullen's son's first name. I was starting to make a plot in my head about what it was. Dan? Or maybe Jim? No, those didn't sound right…I thought it should start with and "E"…..hmmm….I'm going to have to look into this later…**.** I looked around the gas station we just arrived at. There was a trucker, and this big, enormous, bear of a guy… I thought I knew him. Ah! Yes! He was Emmett McCarty, my old school's football team captain. He noticed me scrutinizing him, and winked. I rolled my eyes, earning a triumphant smile from him. He walked away laughing, and I noticed who was in the car with him. Alert! Alert! Cullen boy! Uh-oh…this is not good. He looked over to see what all the commotion was about, and when he saw me, he stared at me. He started to glare, but for some reason he couldn't hold it up.

So, after that whole charade, he ended up looking away with ….what was in his eyes? For a second, I thought it was adoration, but it couldn't be. Could it? No, of course not!

Alice came back about one minute after that happened, and after I explained it to her, she glared at them. What's-his-name looked completely scared, but Emmett just laughed. Alice rolled down her window. "You know what?" she asked me, as her window was rolling down, "I'm feeling kind of bold today." She smiled evilly, while I sent her pleading eyes.

"Hey tough guy!!" she yelled, "The people in Fiji would appreciate you shutting up , and if you don't, I'll cut off your most prized possessions!" she shouted angrily, running up to them and pulling out a pair of scissors.

I sent Emmett an apology smile, while Alice smiled sweetly at him.

"Rapist!! Murderer!! Rapist murderer!!!" Emmett shouted.

I laughed, earning a smile from Emmett.

I glanced at Alice, and Emmett looked, not pleased with what he saw. A guy with honey brown hair had walked up awhile ago, standing in the background and grinning. I smiled at him, and he waved.

Alice was smiling even more sweetly at Emmett, making him look uncomfortable. The bronze haired boy, Edward I had just discovered, from Emmett asking him for help, was laughing, enjoying the one moment Emmett was scared.

Alice came forward, getting her best kick up, and hitting Emmett in the…little Emmetts.

**Edward POV!!!**

"We're going to miss you, Edward." said Esme, my mom.

My father and I had already exchanged good-bye's yesterday.

I hugged my mom, and left.

Curse Emmett. Curse to the deepest fire pit there is.

There sat Emmett, in _my_ car, eating _my _last cupcake. I ran to Emmett, knocking it out of his hand.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"You know what the hell, Emmett." I sighed angrily, pacing the backyard. I was finally going to Harvard, becoming a lawyer.

"Hey dude, did you know that we have co-ed dorms? Sweet, huh? Maybe I'll get a hot chick, huh?"

"Emmett, how many times can you say 'huh' in the same sentence?" I growled at him. If you couldn't figure it out, I was still mad at him.

We got in the car, after Emmett had begged and pleaded to drive. Let's just say I was driving, with an enormous bruise on my arm, which I covered up with my sleeve.

We pulled up to a gas station. And that's when I saw her. She was listening to radio music, wearing a burgundy top, but I couldn't see her lower half. Pervert…..

She had long, gorgeous brown hair, and looked as if she was scrutinizing my face.

Then I realized who she was.

She was Bella Swan, my parents worst enemy. Why, I didn't know, but whatever reason, I didn't care. I realized I was glaring at her, so I quit immediately. I had just found the reason. Her dad had arrested my Uncle Dan, for drunk driving. They had made quite the fit, and ended up in a jail cell for the night. He had let them off on warning, but the damage had been done. My uncle was still in jail at the moment. He had assaulted a police officer pretty badly, resulting in death afterwards in the hospital. So, he had been charged with murder, taking the full life in prison sentence. They told me that they weren't mad at him, but I could see the hate in their eyes. They told me that when I was five, just so I wouldn't hate them, but I did anyway. They also hated the chief's daughter, Bella, what a gorgeous name for a perfect girl, and called her a Satan lover.

But when I looked at her I could see nothing wrong with her, actually all I could see were her beautiful chocolate eyes. Oh, those eyes! I swear I could stare at them all day, and never get bored.

I noticed I was staring at her way too long, and quickly looked away, not wanting her to think badly of me.

Wait, I was supposed to hate her. Since I already knew that she was going to Harvard too, and for law, I hoped that there were bad chances that she would be my roommate. Stupid Emmett, if he had told me about co-ed dorms a month before, I could have told my parents, and then there would be _no_ chances of me sharing a dorm room with her. Part of me wanted to have her as a roommate so badly, but it died long before it could ever escape.

She looked over at Emmett, and realization struck her features, knowing who Emmett was.

When Emmett saw her looking, he winked.

Typical Emmett.

She rolled her eyes, looking annoyed. That earned her a very happy smile from Emmett.

I rolled my eyes, too, but then her friend came back. Ah, that was a hyper pixie that I knew (not enough to know her name, though, I think it was Amy?) from my private school.

She started rolling down her window, and I winced. Great, Emmett had started another fight, and this time with a hyper girl.

She said something to Bella, and then screamed out the window, "Hey, tough guy! The people in Fiji would appreciate it if you shut up, and if you don't, I will cut off your most prized possessions!!!" Uh-oh, this was not good.

She suddenly got out of the car and ran to us with a pair of scissors. I know that the scariest expression passed across my face, because I was freaking _**scared**_! She had a pretty scary expression on her face. Oh my god, was she serious? Holy crap I think she's serious!! I knew that they were all looking at me and laughing, but the only thing I was thinking was that I wasn't going to be a boy anymore. Oh, thank the lord, she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at Emmett for winking at Bella.

She smiled sweetly at him. Jasper had came up a second ago, enjoying the sight in front of him. He looked at Alice, (ah ha! That was it!) and he smiled even bigger. He looked over at Bella, an she smiled at him, which he responded with a friendly wave. I realized I was laughing, and I started laughing harder. Alice had an intense look of concentration on her face, and when I knew what she was going to do, I stopped laughing and watched her. She got her foot up as far as it would go, and swung it so it hit Emmett pretty hard in his…um…berries…**.**

**So? How did you like it? Please review, and if I receive any dirty or nasty comments from anonymous reviewers, I am going to disable it, okay? The next chapter should be up and running soon, so make sure to be waiting and checking! If anyone can guess who said this, "If you find god, tell him to send legs." then I will mention your name in this story when I can! I may have to start on a new chapter right now because it won't let me put stories on because I am new. But don't worry, that just means more to read!**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Bella POV**_

We were just arriving at the school, excited after what had happened when Alice kicked Emmett in the nards.

_**Flashback**_

_Alice ran quickly to the car, avoiding slipping on a rock, and got in. I laughed so hard I couldn't breath. Emmett crippled over in pain._

_We laughed, and Emmett said, "Oh, you think this is real funny, do you?" he choked out. _

_Alice rolled down her window again, and said, "Well, of course, you idiot, why would I do it for anything but to get a good laugh out of it?"_

_Emmett glared, throwing a rock at Alice, which she caught, and threw it at instead. It hit him square in the face, making Edward laugh. Emmett whispered in a heartbroken voice, which made it even funnier, "Why is it the good people," he stopped, trying to get up off the ground unsuccessfully, "that get hit in the sack?"_

_That made everybody in the little group laugh, until we cried._

_Emmett finally got off the ground, and said, "I am so killing you when we get to Harvard!"_

_Alice laughed, and announced, "Good, I'd like to see you try!"_

_And with that, she hit the gas pedal, and we took off full speed, laughing all the way._

_**End Flashback**_

The school was beautiful, and I was uber excited to see my dorm room, along with my new roommate. I knew there was no chance that I was going to get a girl, so with that thought, I hoped that I got a cute, or nice (nice preferably) boy as a roommate. Alice refused to say, 'roommate' and said instead 'dorm buddy'.

It was really getting on my nerves. I walked into the school, and it was beautiful. I can't describe it, it had a sort of homey feel to it, but at the same time it felt like a new place, a new school.

"Sorry, Bella, but I have to go to the building over there. That's the design building, for the students who are going into that business of sorts….well, bye!"

She sprinted away, and she waved her fingers over her shoulder.

I looked at the law building. It looked comfortable to me, because I had always liked school. A lot of people mocked me for it, but I didn't care, I mean, it's not liked I forced them to like it, too. The only reason I didn't get criticized any more about what I liked was because Alice would glare at them, and they didn't have enough courage to talk back to her. Also because they didn't have anything to mock me about, because Alice did my outfits for me, and I was fashionably coordinated by now, after 3 years of Alice torturing me about my clothes, and I could put together a good outfit by myself now. When I _did_ put together a decent outfit, she looked at me like I was a five year old putting on clothes by myself for the first time.

When I got up to the office, the lady asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, please. I'm Isabella Swan, and I need my dorm room number."

"Fine."

She looked young, and she had a snobby reaction to anything I said, "Here's your number, now please leave." What a _**bitch!**_

She looked me in the eyes, and I glared at her.

"Um, I still need my schedule for next week when class starts, remember?"

She looked embarrassed, but then she gave me what was supposed to be a death glare. It wasn't nearly as scary as Alice's, or mine.

"Fine, here's your, like, room number, and your, like, schedule, do you want to know, like, your roommate or do you want it to be a surprise?" she sneered.

"I want to know now, please, and I also want to know how many more times you fit 'like' into a sentence."

She gaped at me, staring in shock. I grabbed the paper out of her hand, and walked away.

I chanted over and over again to myself, "Please don't be Edward Cullen."

I knew I should go ahead and open the sheet of paper, so I did it quickly, like ripping of a band-aid. I looked down at the sheet of paper that held the name of my 'dorm buddy'.

It read, in snobby handwriting: Edward Cullen.

_**Edward POV**_

It had been one of the funniest things to see Emmett crippled over in pain, but eventually we calmed down enough to start driving again.

"When are we going to be there!" Emmett whined.

"When I say so," I shouted back.

"Edward, Emmett dropped my glasses!"

"Edward, Jasper pinched me and it hurts!"

"Shut up or I promise I will turn this car around, I swear you guys are such children!" I was yelling by then, and I looked back to see Emmett and Jasper looking upset. I sighed, "I'm sorry, but I'm distressed and you guys were just making it worse."

Jasper asked, "Why are you distressed?"

I quietly replied, "Because one of the girls in the car at the gas station was Bella Swan."

Emmett just _had_ to gasp dramatically, and say, "NO! Are you kidding me? Oh my god, am I ever going to see you guys again? I love you Jasper! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

He hugged Jasper, squeezing the living daylights out of him, and almost breaking his ribs. Then, Jasper _had_ to make Emmett mad and slap him right on the face, just like a girl did to a boy in the movies. Then, Emmett got pissed, and just _had _to punch Jasper on the arm. They started fighting, after Emmett yelled, "CATFIGHT!" and I had to pull over.

They both stopped suddenly, finally noticing that I had pulled over.

"What did I just say?"

"Don't fight and stop bickering or I will pull this car around." They both said sullenly.

"This is your last warning, ok?"

They nodded their heads, and I sang, "Let's play the quiet game, starting now!"

Then they looked at each other, grinned mischievously, and shouted at the same time, "WE LOSE!"

Idiots.

"You know what? Never mind!"

Eventually, they started getting into a conversation about grand theft auto.

"I wonder if there's a game where you have to drive responsibly." Jasper said.

Emmett thought for a moment, and the boomed, "I don't know, but if there were, it would be called grand theft cracker!"

Then they started screaming in hoots of laughter, and I smiled to myself. They were such children sometimes.

"How can we still not be there?" Emmett was whining again and Jasper was asleep, so he didn't have anyone to talk to besides me. Great.

"Emmett, we will be there in….2 hours and 59 minutes." Actually, we were going to be there in 3 hours and 45 minutes, but I didn't want him to start shouting again, so I reduced it.

"WHAT?! That's going to be _forever_ from now! Can I wake Jasper up? He's been sleeping for, like, 1 hour. How long does this trip take, anyway?" Emmett asked, talking so fast I only caught two-thirds of it.

"Fine, wake Jasper up, but if he gets mad and hits you, don't start yelling at me for telling you to wake him up, and the trip takes 8 hours, we are three-fourths the way there!"

Before Emmett actually said anything to Jasper, I already knew that he had been awake for awhile. I grinned at him mischievously, and he winked.

"JASPER! WAKE UP BUDDY!"

Jasper put on a creepy face, and rose up like a vampire in a coffin.

"Yes?" he asked in a deep voice. Emmett stared at him with a startled and scared expression, and it took Jasper all his might not to laugh, but when Emmett looked at me and said, "E-edw-war-rd?" and I said, "Yes?" in the same voice as Jasper, the funniest look came across Emmett's face. We burst out laughing, all except Emmett, who looked pissed, and I had to calm down before I started driving again.

I heard a slapping noise, and I said, "Whoever just slapped somebody is going to get to have fun in a graveyard at night."

I saw both of them stiffen, and then I saw the biggest slap mark on Jasper's arm.

"EMMETT! Why would you hit Jasper?"

"Because he licked his hand and wiped it on me." Jasper smiled sheepishly, and looked out the window.

"You two are going to be the death of me, because another arguing session, and I am crashing into a tree." The look on my face said I was not kidding, and they stopped for the duration of the car ride.

Another grueling 4 hours later, and we were there.

The school was exactly as I had imagined it. It looked very beautiful, and sturdy. Emmett was laying on Jasper, who looked at Emmett with a grossed out expression on his face. When he realized we were there, he asked, "Can I please wake him up now?"

"Go ahead, but if he hits you, it is not my fault."

"Fine." Jasper responded before elbowing Emmett, making him snap awake.

"WE'RE HERE! AWSOME! AFTER THREE LONG DAYS!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Emmett, it was only 8 hours." I corrected, getting annoyed.

Jasper was at Harvard for design, which Emmett had called him gay for a whole week after he had announced what he was going to go there for.

Emmett was there for mechanics, something he had always loved. He was scared that he was going to get an ugly girl, because he said that a girl couldn't like mechanics, be smart and know all the mechanic stuff, and still be pretty, smart, and cool. In my opinion he was wrong, a girl could be pretty and smart at the same time, but he had just never met one. I had though, which I was currently dating.

I'm going to explain this now, just to save time. I _was_ dating Lauren Jones, a junior at my private school, until I found out she was cheating on me. She kept saying it was a mistake, but when I found out about the others, I broke it up then and there. Then I met Tanya Karter when she moved in next door to the Swan household. We hit it off, and I am currently dating her. She could get really jealous, though, and one time I had to restrain her from a waitress that just looked at me. I guess she just snapped, but after our talk about it, she realized what it was doing to me, and quit, though I still see her glaring at girls when they ogle me. I really didn't care, but the next day, one of the girls who had kept staring at me came to school with a busted lip and a black eye. I didn't question Tanya about it, but I knew she did it. That was when I noticed just how tough Tanya was, because the girl she beat up was the captain of the girl's wrestling team. She told me she had a military grandfather. So if I break up with her, I'll have to brace myself.

Jasper went to the design building, where he saw Alice registering for design, too. He tapped on her shoulder, and started talking to her, and an enormous grin lit her face. Emmett walked over to me, slung his arm around my shoulders, and said, "I see the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

_**Jasper POV**_

I saw Alice Brandon at the design area, a girl I had a crush on at the private school I went to with Edward. I tapped on her shoulder before I knew what I was doing.

She turned around, a smile growing on her face. "Hi." she said shyly, funny, I thought she was anything but shy.

"Hi. I'm Jasper Whitlock, I saw you kick Emmett, which was pretty funny."

"So you're not mad?" How could I be mad at such a beautiful person?

"Of course not. But I was wondering if you would….like to go on a…um…date with me?"

"Um…ok, sure! What time, Jasper?" she chirped. Now, there's the hyperness I missed so much.

I replied with as much confidence as I could muster, which was not much, and said, "Cool, how about tomorrow at 6:00?" Oh, smooth Jasper, _real_ smooth. That's probably to early for her to be eating.

"Sure, that sounds fine, thanks. Bye Jasper, see you then, here's my number." she said, excitement clear in her voice, with a sly smile on her face. She walked away, after giving me her cell phone number. I quickly registered, and saw the name on my dorm room number, the name of my roommate. It said, in extremely neat handwriting: Alice Brandon.

**Okay, so that's the end of the two chapters all together, because soon I'm going to get to post it. Read and review please! The next chapter shouldn't take long for me to finish it, so don't start to freak out about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Hey everybody! It's Sadie, and I thought you might like to see another chapter today, but it might be a little short, and it is all going to be in Edward POV! Yay! I haven't gotten any comments on the quote, except for one, so SOMEBODY IDENTIFY THE SPEAKER OF IT! Hope you like the chapter! Oh, I also wanted to mention kripke's keepers, she identified the speaker, but her real name is Samantha, and she is my sister! And, I want to thank the two people who reviewed me (besides my sister) and they are: Twilghtaddict, and Twilighgurl1917! Thank you for reviewing, and those are the only reviewers as of right this minute, 12:55, so if you review after, I'm sorry if I don't mention you, but SOMEBODY ANSWER THE DARN QUOTE!!**

_**Edward POV**_

When I walked up to the reception desk at the law building, I saw a girl with a nametag that said, 'Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley!'

Oh dear god, here we go again. It's always nerve wracking when I find a girl, and all they want to do is stare at me.

I cleared my throat, because she had been staring at me way to long.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I need my schedule and dorm room number."

"Ok, anything for you." Ugh, exactly what I am talking about.

She took her precious time getting my name off of the laptop she had, sticking her butt and chest out in the process. I looked at her, disgusted, and she mistook it for love, and she smiled…um… seductively? I really couldn't tell, but it was grossing me out. She finally gave me my number, but not my roommate, so I said, "Can I have my roommate, please?"

She grinned, and said, "If your lucky, you can be _my_ roommate."

I quickly took the number out of her hands, and replied, "Never in a million years, and please stop staring and ogling me, it's very rude."

She glared at me, and not an impressive one either, but it was meant to be. I glanced at my number, but when I saw my roommate, I stared at it.

Written on the piece of paper were the words: Bella Swan.

Oh crap.

Well, I obviously can't switch roommates, so how am I going to get out of this one? Maybe if I explain it to Bella, she will understand, and we can move past it, but that doesn't explain how I am going to tell my parents, because I really like Bella… even though I have never met her…again, pervert.

I walked up to the dorm room door, and thought, _it's now or never._

I swiftly turned the doorknob, and walked into the dorm. It was quite big, and a pale beige kind of color pasted the walls. There were two big queen sized beds, and the one on the left already had a blue comforter on the mattress. I guess that meant that the one on the right was mine. Why she didn't take the bed next to the window was a mystery to me. The bathroom door was closed, and when I knocked on the door, I heard a muffled voice shout, "Sorry! I'll be out to meet you in one minute!"

Why was she sorry? She was in the dorm first, so why was she apologizing for going to the bathroom after an 8 hour trip?

After about a minute, give or take, she came out of the bathroom, looking extraordinarily beautiful. Her hair looked professionally curled, and she was wearing a blue tank top with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

"Hi, I'm Bella, but you probably already know that." she smiled warmly at me, and I tried my best to smile at her. I think my smile was crooked, but I really didn't care, I mean I really shouldn't try to look good for her. But I did anyway, because she deserved better that good.

"I'm Edward, but you should know that, too." we shook hands, and she surprised me. For a second, I thought that she might have touched a computer screen, because a shock ran through my arm. Well, at least she wasn't throwing herself at me, like other girls would do. She was different from any other girl I had met, and I liked it. I realized that I was staring at her too long, and looked away. This happened twice already today, and I don't want another.

I remembered something that I wanted to ask her, "Why didn't you take the bed by the window? I thought that was supposed to be the best place to sleep, and you got here first." she looked confused, and then realization crossed her face.

"Do you want the bed that _isn't_ facing the window?"

"No! Of course not, I was just wondering that if you wanted it, why didn't you take it?" I asked. She thought for a minute, before replying softly, "Because I though that you might want it."

I was touched, and for a second I couldn't speak. She was one of the selfless girls that you read about in books, but you never meet. Something about her and me (**sorry if that isn't the right grammar ****J we haven't gone over that in my English class.) **just clicked. I finally said, "That's very kind of you, Bella." she just shrugged her shoulders, and blushed, and what a beautiful blush it was. Stop it, Edward! You love Tanya, and Tanya loves you! This is going to be one tough year. "Hey, Bella, can I talk to you for a second? It's about our parents." She looked scared, probably knowing what was coming.

She sat down by me on my bed, making my skin tingle with excitement. Stop it, skin!

"Bella, do you know why we never talked in such a small town, and why our parents don't like each other?" She shook her head, blushing a deep cherry.

"A few years ago, my Uncle Dan was drinking, but he wasn't full blown drunk, and he started to drive home. He was swerving slightly, and I know because my parents and I were following him. You're dad pulled my uncle over, and he didn't pass the breathalyzer. He told my parents that he was taking my uncle down to the station. I was three at the time." I stopped for a second, looking at Bella, and her face was a mixture of worry, sadness, and she looked like she was upset. Great, now I had upset my new, beautiful roommate. I decided to continue, after Bella put her hand on my shoulder, a sign that said that I didn't have to continue if I didn't want to. I started talking again, "They dropped me off at home, and they didn't come back, but the next thing I knew, my grandparents were rushing over and making sure I was okay. My parents came back the next morning, and when I was five, since I was such a smart child, they decided to tell me what had happened. They had caused a scene, let's leave it at that, and ended up in a jail cell, while my uncle had assaulted a police officer, and he had to be rushed to the hospital. The officer died, shortly after. My uncle got charged with murder, and is in prison for life."

She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Edward." I smiled lightly at her, which she returned with a small smile in return.

"I was raised not to talk to the Swan family, and I'm supposed to hate you, but for some reason, I don't. It wasn't you or you're parents fault that my uncle was drunk driving, so I didn't really hate anyone, but I couldn't tell my parents that, knowing that I would let them down. But just for the record, I don't hate you. In fact, I don't see how anyone could, seeing as how nice you are, so I'm not going to let a dispute between our parents keep us from having a friendship with each other." I finished, and she looked very happy, considering that I just told her that I was raised to hate her, and she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, Edward. I was really scared that we were going to be awkward around each other." she smiled, and I smiled back. Man, what's with all this smiling?!

"If you'll excuse me, I must go meet with some friends, and see who they have as roommates. Goodbye, Bella"

"Bye, Edward."

I walked away, feeling very happy. Now, to go see what kind of trouble Emmett's gotten into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: AGAIN! I do not own Twilight! Okay, so hopefully more people will read and review, and as of right now, NOBODY HAS IDENTIFIED THE FREAKING QUOTE! And I am not sure how long this chapter will be! Enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

_Two days later…_

I felt a lot better after Edward sat down and talked to me about our parents, and overjoyed that we could both get along and be friends, whether our parents knew about it or not. I was kind of sad about that part, and part of me wanted to be more than friends with Edward. But he was dating Tanya Karter, and she was a million times prettier than me. I was just happy that he was happy, which was weird, considering I just met him two days ago.

I was sitting in my dorm, watching television on the plasma that I bought for the room. Edward had thanked me after it came, and given me a hug, which I was thrilled afterwards.

Edward and I had become close friends in the past two days, and I knew almost everything about him. His favorite color was blue, and he hated dogs, which I didn't know how he could hate dogs! I also knew a thousand other things, which would take me a few days to explain.

Today, he was introducing me to his friends. Jasper, Emmett, and Emmett's roommate, Rosalie, who Emmett had a big crush on. Alice was already Jasper's girlfriend, so I was happy for her, and she said that he took her on the most romantic date, in which he took her out to eat in a limo, and gave her a bouquet of roses. He sounded like a nice guy, so I was excited to meet him. Edward was getting ready for the lunch that we were having with his friends, and my friend Alice was coming, too. She should be here right about…

"BELLA! You need to get in the shower so I can make you perfect!"

Now.

"Alright, Alice. I'm going." I reluctantly got off of the bed, after I heard the musical chuckle from Edward, who was across the room, wearing a green button-up shirt, with a pear of light kakis, and some dress shoes. He looked perfect. That's how it had been going for the two days we had spent together, me ogling him, and him staring at me. I don't why he kept staring at me though, so it was getting frustrating.

I took a _very _short shower, pleasing Alice, and sat down to wait for my hair to dry. Alice wasn't having any of that, though, and she yelled, "I don't care if you're hair is dry or not, get into the bathroom, NOW!"

Oh, what great fun.

First, she spent and hour doing my hair, thirty minutes doing my makeup, and then forced me into a cute outfit. It was a dark purple tank top, with some tight skinny jeans, and some black pumps. I had to admit I looked very pretty, but I could barely tell that I had makeup on, so I didn't see the point in putting the makeup on me, but she said that without it I would look incomplete.

When I came out of the bathroom, Edward ogled me. Big time. He just stared at me until I had to clear my throat, and say, "Um, Edward? Why are you staring at me?" I giggled, and he looked embarrassed.

"What? Does she look hot, Edward?" aw, man, come on, Alice! Why did you have to say that?

I blushed, and Edward smiled.

"You look very nice, Bella." Edward said, making me blush even more.

"COME ON! LET'S GET GOING! WE ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES BEFORE THEY ALL GET TO THE RESTAURANT!!" Alice screamed. I had to cover my ears, because only dogs could hear her high pitched scream.

When we got to the restaurant, I started to get nervous. What if they didn't like me?

Edward noticed my nervousness, and put a hand on my shoulder, and said, "Don't worry, Bella, they're going to love you." he smiled at me, and I grinned back.

Edward saw the table, and when we got there, I saw a beautiful blonde, and I wondered if she was here for modeling. She was sitting next to Emmett, and nobody noticed that we had gotten there yet. Edward tapped on Emmett's shoulder, and Emmett looked up.

"Hey, Eddie! Watcha doin? I haven't seen you in years!"

"Emmett, I was you yesterday." Edward said, annoyed at how loud Emmett was being. I had already sat down, when

Emmett got mad, and yelled, "Why can I never have a dramatic reunion?" I laughed, and Emmett grinned.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward said, very annoyed.

He introduced me to all of his friends, and, just like he said they would, they all loved me. I was very excited, and when we went home, I was kind of disappointed. Edward told me not to worry, because we would see them soon. Edward had a weird sparkle in his eye, and since I knew him so well, I knew he had something planned, or something important to do. Almost as if he read my mind, Edward said, "If you will excuse me from the dorm, I have something very important to do. I won't be back until tomorrow, though, sorry." he smiled at me, making my heart stutter, but he also had sadness radiating off of him.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" I chided, trying not pry.

"Yes, but we'll talk about it when we get back.

When he left, I noticed a note had fallen out of his pocket. Feeling nosy, I picked it up, looking at it before reading it. It read, "_Dear Bella, when I first met you, I noticed a connection between us. I hope dearly that you have felt this connection also. I've admitted to myself, as well as you're friend, Alice, that I have come to love you more than a friend. I understand if you don't feel the same way, and if you do, it may be very difficult to hide from you're parents, as well as mine. If you are willing to put forth an effort, than so am I. of course if you do not feel the same way as I feel, I cannot be more understanding. When I get back to the dorm, stay there if you love me, and if you do not, when I come back, leave, and reappear once I know. If you are there, and you do love me, or want to try and love, we will both be committed, I hope. On this trip, I will break my girlfriend's heart for you, even if you don't love me, and if you need time, I will wait forever. Remember I love you._

_Sincerely, Edward Cullen._

I was too stunned to speak. I did love Edward, and I would go to the end of the world for him. I would stay in the dorm for a week if I had to.

_**Edward POV**_

As I walked up to Tanya's dorm at Yale, I was really nervous. I knew I wasn't going to get out of this unscathed, so I went ahead and wore a cup…ew.

I knocked on Tanya's door, and once she saw my face, she looked startled. Remember, Edward, once you get to the dorm, Bella might be there.

"Edward! What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"We need to talk, Tanya." it came out a tad bit harsh, but she had been yelling at me for three days because I didn't call her once I got there, but that wasn't the only reason that I was breaking up with her and going for Bella. She had been angry at me countless times for days, over the stupidest things, like saying hi to a girl, or even looking at one, even at the check-out counter at the grocery store!

I sat on her bed, noticing that she didn't have a roommate, but I really didn't care. I wouldn't be here for much longer.

"Tanya, I don't think we're compatible anymore. You get mad at me for the stupidest things, and I've grown tired of it. You beat anything up that looks at me, and I've had enough. Besides, I've found someone else, and I'm giving you up for her, whether she loves me or not. I'm very sorry."

She was fuming by the time I was finished, and she tried to punched me in the face, but I was too fast. I moved out of her way, and she smiled at me.

"You'll be sorry, Edward, no one ever rejects me! You better keep an eye on that girl of yours, I believe her name's Bella…Bella Swan. You never know, Edward, someday she might just disappear." she smiled evilly at me, making a chill go threw my spine.

She pushed me out the door, and I ran away gladly. As long as I was near Bella, Tanya wouldn't touch her.

It took me a whole day to complete the trip there and back, and by the time I got back to my dorm, I was shaking with nervousness. What if she wasn't there? What if she didn't love me? Well, I was about to find out .

I slowly opened the door, walking into the dorm, and finding it empty. My heart sank to the bottom of my body, filling me with disappointment. But, just as I was about to leave, Bella walked out of the bathroom, and once she saw me, her face lit up like a light bulb, and I gave her a full-blown grin. She ran into my arms, and at that moment, there couldn't be a more happy man on the earth than me.

**Sorry if the chapter is short, but that's all I could think of. The reason Bella and Edward are together already is because I already have the plot in my head, and they need to be together now or it won't work. So, I have a new quote for you! PLEASE try to answer it, and it is, "No, He's not on any flatbread."** **if you can identify the speaker and what show it is on, then I will mention you on my fan fiction! Sorry if it takes a long time to upload a new chapter, school is tomorrow, and the weekend is over. ****L I hope you enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW! Bye, world!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I want to thank Twilightaddict for such wonderful reviews, and supernatural2twihard1 (My other sister) guessed the quote. Woo. Well, anyways, I don't know how well this chapter is going to be, but I hope that you enjoy it anyways. It's mostly Bella POV, but some Edward POV, sorry. Thanks for reading!**

_**Bella POV**_

I walked into the dorm, hoping that Edward would be back soon. (**this is Bella waiting for Edward to come back after he leaves to break up with Tanya!) **I couldn't help but wonder if I should call Alice…for advice, because I couldn't make sense of why Edward liked me, because he could have anyone in the whole world, but he chose _me_.

Even though I may not have known why, I was still thrilled.

I picked up my cell phone, scrolling through my contacts list, which I had recently put Edward on, and called Alice.

After 7 rings, she finally picked up.

"What took you so long to answer the darn phone?" I asked impatiently.

"I was…um…talking to Jasper and I didn't hear it." Alice said, a little sheepishly.

I laughed at the sound of her voice, and replied, "Oh yeah…talking…_sure._" I could almost hear her fuming from here, but I didn't care, I needed to talk to her, and fast.

"ALICE! I have to tell you something. Now. Okay, so Edward said he had something important to do, but after he left, I noticed something fall out of his pocket, so I went to pick it up, and it had my name on it. When I opened it, it said that he loved me, and if I loved him, that I would be in the dorm when he came back. But I don't know what to do! I want to stay until he gets back, but what about our parents? He said that in the letter, he knew that it was going to be difficult to keep it from our parents, but that he was willing to give an effort to be with me. Don't you think that I should stay here until he gets back?" of course by now, Alice had been squealing for like the past four sentences.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, do you know how cool that is? He picked you, even though your parents hate each other! It's wonderful, not the parent part, but you know what I mean! Aw, it's just like me and Jasper! Except for the letter! When are you guys going on your first date? Oh! You'll have to let me fix your make-up when you do have it! I bet it will be romantic-" and then I hung up. I got the point, I should stay, but I didn't want to hear her planning my whole wedding, because I knew she would get to that. She had already planned her and Jasper's, so that tells that story. What if Edward changed his mind? Well, if he went through the stress of going to wherever for a day and breaking up with his girlfriend for me, he must love me a whole darn lot!

It was going to be forever until he got back if I just stared at the clock, but that was what I ended up doing. Of course, later, Alice screamed at me for hanging up on her, to which after about five minutes of yelling, I finally hung up, again.

This was going to be a long day.

%^*^%

After awhile, I had to go to the bathroom.

While I was doing my _business_, I heard the door creak open. It was probably just Alice, but my heart still fluttered at the sound.

There was a sad sigh, a wonderful sound to my ears.

I ran into the bedroom, seeing my Edward there.

He wrapped his arms around me, which I also did with pleasure.

It was like this for awhile, but I didn't mind.

Eventually, we pulled apart.

"Listen, Bella, I know that our parents hate each other, but I believe we can still make it as a couple. In truth, I've liked you for awhile." he smiled crookedly at me, making me smile, too.

"In more truth, I've liked you for awhile, too, Edward. I just never mentioned it." I hesitated the next thing I was going to say, wondering if he was going to get angry if I mentioned this certain thing. Well, better safe than sorry, right?

"Um, Edward? Can I ask you a question? Don't take it the wrong way or anything, I'm just curious." my voice rang with uncertainty.

Edward looked unsure of himself for a moment. He looked into my eyes intensely, making me blush. He smiled lightly. I hated it when people had inside jokes. It's just plain rude, I mean, come on! 'Oh, hahaha! That's so funny! Oh, sorry, you wouldn't understand, it's an inside joke' Ugh.

While I had my random thoughts, Edward continued to look into my eyes. I stared back, and after awhile, he murmured, "Of course, Bella. You can ask me anything."

"Well…why did you pick me to be your girlfriend? You could have any girl in the world, but you picked me! I think it's kind of absurd. I'm not at all pretty. I'm just plain, and you're the most handsome man I've ever seen! I mean, every girl in the world would…um…"

I stopped after I took one look at his face. He was basically glowering at me.

"Bella! Don't you ever say that. You are the most beautiful girl on this planet! Why would you talk like that?"

I looked up at his fuming face, on the verge of tears. I don't think he realized, though, because he continued to glower at me. A stupid, idiotic, little tear rolled down my face as I looked down, and I prayed that he hadn't seen it. Though, I knew he had. He tried to pull my face up so he could see me, but I refused to let him.

Eventually, though, his strength got to me.

I looked up, tears still in my eyes, as he looked at me with sorrow, remorse, and regret. He gently took his finger, brushing away one that got out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to overreact."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around him again, before saying, "It's okay. I guess I just don't see the appeal in myself."

"Well, I see every single molecule of it. You should look in a mirror and see how beautiful you are, Bella."

I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged him some more.

"Who was you're girlfriend, anyways?"

A funny look passed across his face, looking like anger and sorrow, mixed with shock.

"Um… I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind me being rude, Bella."

I gave him a funny look of my own, and he looked like he was trying to hold back laughter.

"You know, Bella…" he whispered, "you're kind of cute when you're miffed."

I just smiled at him.

"Well, I have to go to the store, Edward. Do you want to come?" I asked, hopeful.

"Sure. How long are we going to be there?" he asked, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Um.… about an hour, maybe and hour and a half ?" I answered, unsure.

"Okay, let's go!" he shouted like a little kid, making me laugh.

We took his car, seeing as he didn't like my car. I didn't have my red truck anymore, because it only had so much time left. Because of my family's wealth, I got a new convertible. It was blue, because I honestly didn't like any other color on a car.

We got there pretty fast, due to his driving. I bet he could hit somebody in the parking lot and drive away so fast that no one would even see him or his license plate.

When we were shopping, it felt so natural to just hold hands, or for us to argue on what product was better. Oh, god! We were like an old married couple!

But, when we were in the produce aisle, there was a blonde next to us, and Edward started to get uneasy.

"What's wrong, Edward? Do you feel sick, or dizzy? What is it?!"

He kept bouncing up and down, almost like he had to leave or he would die.

The blonde looked up at Edward, and he leant his head down, and whispered, "Bella, would you go to a different aisle for a little while, please?" he didn't sound good at all, like he had something caught in his throat, and it also sounded angry.

"Sure. Just call me when you're ready, okay?" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, walking off in the direction of the meats.

I looked back for a second, and I saw the blonde and Edward talking, her with a smug expression, and him with a furious one. Curiosity flamed within me, but I didn't go and eavesdrop. It always led to me being caught, anyways, since I always laughed thinking in my mind, 'Oh, I'm so sneaky and maniacal!'

I walked around aimlessly for about thirty minutes. I finally got a call from Edward.

"_Okay, Bella, you can come now. Sorry for my absence. Are you done shopping? Because I think it's raining, and if you are I'll pull the car around to the front." _

Edward has to be the sweetest guy I know! I had a feeling that he was going to be a nice guy and not one of those idiotic guys who was just nice on the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Ok, I'm happy for the nice reviews everybody has been sending, but only twelve people out of the 561 who read it has reviewed. I can't make you, but I would like you to! This chapter may have a little dirty sayings, but it is rated T, and it is going to also be a lot of Bella POV, because I think it is easier to right in her POV because I am also a girl. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

_**Bella POV**_

_Three weeks later…_

Edward and I had been closer than ever. We told the 'gang' or whatever, but Alice didn't look too surprised (wonder why). We were having our first official date tonight, and I was pretty nervous. The reason we hadn't had a date before was because I didn't think that we needed it. Well, apparently Alice did, because she said she was giving me 'the works'. Fun.

"Bella, you're going to look perfect, no matter what she dresses you in. You always do." he added, before kissing me softly on the lips. That wasn't our first kiss, no, that happened right after Edward got mad at that blonde chick at the grocery store.

_Flashback_

_I got into the waiting car, ready to pounce. I cleared my throat quietly, hoping do make it discreet. _

"_So, Edward…who was that at the grocery store?" I saw him visibly tense, obviously uncomfortable as to where the conversation was going._

"_Um…that was my… ex-girlfriend. Sorry if I lost it, but I had been holding back that rage toward her for awhile now."_

_Thinking back to it, I really didn't remember what she looked like. I just remembered blonde hair._

"_Don't worry, Edward, I didn't get a good look at her, I just remember she had blonde hair." I remembered little of her facial features, but I specifically remembered blonde hair…and no glasses, if that helped at all._

"_Bella, how do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" he whispered before leaning in to me. _

_This was it, now or never. He gently pressed his lips to mine, and I inhaled is scent, taking pleasure in this moment. It was like heaven on earth. We finally broke away, after about 5 minutes, much to my dismay._

"_Wow…" he whispered._

_I grinned at him, and that was when I knew that he was the one I could love forever, whether he wanted me or not._

_End Flashback_

Alice came over to get me ready after about an hour, unfortunately.

"Hey, Bella, tomorrow, since it is Saturday, all of us are going to go to Jasper and I's apartment and watch some movies until way early in the morning." oh, sorry, I forgot to mention that after awhile, since Alice and Jasper had a lot of money, that they rented an apartment and moved in together. I thought it was a bit too soon, but I agreed to help her move in, all the same. It was like they were meant for each other, which is what she says. _All the time. _

She sat me down in her chair, which she called, '_the chair of all that is passion and fashion'._

I asked her what the hell that meant, but she said that it rhymed, and that was good enough for her.

"Okay, Bella, this might take an hour. Or three."

Oh, great. Can't wait. Did I mentioned that my date is at 6:00, and it is currently 2:30? Well, it is.

She started out with light make-up, a little blush( which was going to be _so _useful) and some mascara. Then she put on some eye shadow, with eyeliner under that. Then, after 3 hours of _that _torture, (how on earth did it take her that long to put that little of make-up on?) she gave me my outfit.

It was a simple dark blue dress, which I thought was way to short, because it only reached to my mid-thigh. And to go with that, some black pumps, and a black clutch to match my dress.

Finally, she said I could go and see Edward, and said that he was already dressed.

I walked down stairs, seeing Edward in his tuxedo, with his black loafers.

He mouth literally popped open, not gaping, but staring with awe.

"Hi…" I said breathlessly.

"You look absolutely amazing, Bella." he whispered, making me blush. What a surprise.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded, and we were off, after Alice left to go see Jasper. Again.

We arrived at the restaurant in about twenty minutes.

He opened the door for me, always the gentleman. We walked up to the girl who was supposed to seat us, and I glared daggers at her. She was staring at Edward, not even acknowledging me, not piecing together that I was Edward's date.

"What can I do for you, sugar?" she asked…seductively?

"Um…would please stop staring at me, it's making me uncomfortable. I have a reservation for Cullen." she glared at me! I didn't even say anything at her!

"Right here, I will show you to you're seat." she purred at him.

"Oh, would you please stop glaring at my date? It's terribly rude." I stifled a laugh at her expression, but it was so funny. I thought she was going to cry for a second.

Our waiter came after few minutes of comfortable silence. She looked to be in her mid-forties, and I was grateful that she wasn't staring at Edward, and she asked, "What can I get for you?" I looked at the menu, picking something that sounded good.

"I'll have the vegetable soufflé with the side of broccoli." **(Ha! You thought I was going to put mushroom ravioli, didn't you?)**

Edward looked at the menu thoughtfully for a second, before saying, "I'll have the same, please." I smiled at him, and he returned it with a smile of his own. I thought of something to ask him, and didn't miss a beat on voicing it.

"Hey, Edward, you've known Emmett for awhile, right?"

He looked confused for a second, before saying, "Yeah…?"

"Do you have any funny stories about stupid stuff he did when he was younger? I've always been curious."

Realization struck his face, and he chuckled before replying, "Okay, so one time Emmett and I went to the pet store for a new pet after his dog died, man, he cried for like, a day! He loved that old dog. His mom gave him $200, bad mistake on her part. A puppy at that store costs about fifty dollars, and a kitten costs about half that. Well, he decided that he wanted more than one pet, that if he had more than one, when one died, he'd still have some. So, he walked in there, and got two dogs and four kittens. When he went home, his mom said he could keep them, after he pleaded to her that he wanted them." he paused, and chuckled a little bit. He continued after I asked, "What happened then?"

He chuckled a little more before replying, "Well, Emmett had never had a kitten before, he just saw them in pictures. When he picked it up, it scratched him, and he started screaming. He started yelling, 'devil vampire cat! Mom, it has fangs and it bit me and cut open my freaking arm! AHH! There's blood everywhere!!!' and then, when he started to run away from it, it followed him around. He started to run, and the cat started chasing him, and then the other cats saw that cat and started to chase it, and the all of the dogs chased the cats, so Emmett was running around with all of the animals in the house chasing him." I was laughing hysterically by the time he was finished, but he cleared his throat, signaling that he was not done with the whole story. I gestured for him to continue, eager to hear what else Emmett had done.

"After awhile, he grew accustomed to the felines, enjoying them, but he loved the dogs more. He would walk them and hang around with them, but the cats didn't like him when he tried to pet them, because he smelled like a dog. Well, one day, Emmett went up to one of the cats, and reached out for him, and it hissed at him. Emmett had never heard a cat hiss, so he was looking at it with the most adoring expression, so I'm guessing that he thought it was cool when they hissed. He thought it was so awesome, that he went around to random people and started hissing at him, and eventually they told a psychiatric hospital, and they tried to take Emmett away, but his mother was there, so she explained it, and Emmett got grounded for 'hissing at innocent bystanders' . Another time, he couldn't find the potato chips, and called the police saying, 'Yes, officer, I would like to report the kidnapping of some beloved salt and vinegar potato chips.'"

I could so imagine Emmett doing something like that, and that is why I laughed.

"Okay," I said, after I had calmed down, "one more story, I'm fixing do pass out. I don't think I can take much more." he grinned at me, winking.

"Okay, this one is my favorite, and remember, he was in the 8th grade." he started off, and if I thought that the other jokes were funny, I wasn't even close to being prepared for this one.

"We had to do a report on synonyms, and by report, I mean that we had to write down as many as we could and read them in front of the class. But, it was an okay assignment compared to the other ones we had that year.

So, Emmett strolls up there, grins cheekily at the teacher, and begins to read his synonyms.

He said standard stuff, like trousers and pants. Well, the teacher told him to make one up after he read his, and he says, 'Blondes and sliding glass doors.' No one knew what he was talking about at first, and the teacher asked, 'How is that a synonym, Mr. McCarty?' So, he says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'Because they have something in common. The more you bang them, the looser they get.'

I was a witness to that, and he had detention for a whole week."

It was so funny, I could barely walk after we left the restaurant, because my sides felt like they were on fire.

"This was fun, Bella. I'll never regret the time I spend with you. I know that our parents hate each other, but I could really care less. They can disown me, ground me, punish me, but they can never keep me away from you." he said, his face covered in a heartbreaking expression.

I gazed up at him, smiling like an idiot, and timidly leaned up to kiss him.

$%^%$

Edward and I had decided that not telling our parents for awhile would be best. We planned to tell them sometime, but just not soon. We knew our parents too well to know how they would react to our confession.

_**Edward POV**_

We walked into the grocery store, and after about 30 minutes, we went to the produce aisle. But when I saw the person next to me, I almost had a heart attack.

Tanya.

I was jumpy, unfortunately making Bella notice, and I after I excused her, rather rudely, but what was I supposed to do, I turned to look at Tanya. She had a stupid smug expression on her face, making me furious, almost to my boiling point already, but I could see the uneasiness behind her façade. She had obviously not planned this, or she was just trying to make me think that.

"What are you doing here, Tanya? I though you were supposed to be visiting family?" I could hear the anger in my voice hurt her, but what did I care?

"Well, Edward, it's nice to see you, too." she said warily.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"You should keep your eye on Bella, though, you never know what could happen to her. _Someone_ might come and just snatch her up like that." she snapped her fingers, making me even more mad. I was fixing to blow up.

"I'm just surprised that you're even going out with her. I mean, she's nothing special. Look at me! I'm the most beautiful girl on the planet, but oh no, you want Bella. She can't even compare to me."

That's when I snapped. "Listen, Tanya." I snarled, "You lay one finger on Bella, and I'll personally make sure that you end up in a jail cell for life. She's a million times better than you could ever be, so don't you ever say that again. You could never hold as much appeal as she does to me. Our relationship was the worst in my whole life, and I've had plenty of them, and none of the girls I've dated were as bad as you. So no, you won't be getting to Bella. I have never loved you, I don't love you, and I will never love you, so why don't you save everyone there time, and shut the hell up." I could see the pain clear on her face, and I was proud of it.

Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I didn't care about Tanya, or our parents. The only one I cared about was Bella, and right now, the last thing on my mind was dealing with Tanya. Bella was the one, and that was never going to change.

**So? How did you like it? I hope people will review so I can get some better ideas instead of being on my own. So I hoped you enjoyed it, and I will update as soon as I can!!! ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, fan fiction people! Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile, and also, please don't kill me. My computer stopped working and my parents told me I couldn't do it on their computer, so I haven't been able to contact you in any way. BUT! I would like to let you know that my computer is up and running and that the chapter will be up soon, along with it's usual awesomeness. So, sit back, relax, and await my update! And I would also like to that everyone for getting over one thousand hits! So, until my update, goodbye! AND REMEMBER: The update will be either tomorrow or the next day, but very soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Again, sorry I haven't updated for weeks and maybe months. As you probably (and hopefully) heard on my A/N from yesterday, my computer was BROKEN! AAHHH! So, now that it **_**is**_** working, I will be updating more! So I hope you can forgive me, and here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! (medieval trumpet sounds)**

_**Bella's POV**_

After the event at the grocery store, and our date, we returned home to get a good nights sleep! I curled up under the covers after I changed, and when my breathing started getting more heavy and even, I whispered, "Goodnight, Edward."

"I love you, Bella."

It was amazing how those three words could make my stomach completely flip.

The second I woke up, I realized that I was on the floor, with one heck of an ache in my arm, ribs, and left knee…which meant that I had fallen off the bed…DAMN IT!

I limped into the bathroom to excavate the damage, and gasped.

I had tremendous bruises on my arm, and one on my face, and luckily, my knee only hurt, but it didn't have a bruise! YEAH!

Edward was not going to like this!

I hoped he wouldn't notice it, but, I mean, how could he not? It was hideous! _I _was hideous! My face was just a tinsy bit swollen, but you couldn't tell from more than five feet away… I hope…but you could definitely see the bruises from twenty miles away!

ARGH! I could hear the mocking and laughing I would get now.

I decided it was best to just leave it alone, and went to cook me up some breakfast! I decided that I should make some for two, since Edward would be up soon. I tried to picture his face when he saw my awful bruises…and could not. I just hope he didn't run out of the room screaming "DANGER!" or something…

I decided to make eggs and bacon with his favorite syrup. I don't know why, but he wouldn't eat plain eggs without syrup. He would eat an omelet plain, but not regular eggs…weird…(**I do that ALL the time**)

I turned on the radio, and found one of my favorite songs. _Spaceman_ by The Killers.

I let the tunes wash over me while cooking breakfast. A lot of my friends (mostly ones that I didn't really prefer at my old school) liked the emo music, but my preference didn't include those kinds of music. So when I went over to one of their houses, and they played that music, after about twenty minutes, I was freaking sad! All I wanted to do was go kill myself, and that was only after ten minutes! I then shouted at them that I hated this music and that I would go home right then and there if they didn't turn it off…okay, so those weren't my exact choice of words…

_Flashback_

_As I entered Jennifer's house, I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be fun. I only came because I wouldn't be seeing her anymore, and I knew that she liked me, so I would give her a peaceful thought that we were actually friends, even though I didn't particularly like her that much. But I would endure for her sake more than mine._

_She motioned for all the girls present to come with her upstairs…really hope that this wasn't a trap and that she was going to kill me with an ax as soon as everybody got up the stairs._

_I really needed to stop with the killy thoughts…_

"_Let's talk and listen to music!" she squealed, and with that, everyone agreed. Except for me._

"_Ok…" I said reluctantly. I _really_ didn't want to be here, but I didn't want to freak out and have everyone hate me…or for them to call the police…_

_She put in a CD which I then realized was an emo CD…_

"_Hey guys," I said hesitantly, "do we have to listen to this music? I'm not that big of a fan…"_

"_Oh, come on, Bella! This is only the best band of all time! You have to listen, this is going to be fun!" one of the girls shouted._

_As she turned on the music, I suddenly got a very depressed feeling…and after about twenty minutes of it, I couldn't take it anymore, and completely flipped out._

"_STOP PLAYING THIS GOD AWFUL MUSIC, YOU LOSERS! I DON'T WANT TO _BE_ HERE ANYMORE! SHUT IT OFF OR SO HELP ME I WILL TEAR THIS HOUSE DOWN! AAAAAHHHH! TURN…IT…OOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF!"_

_They stared at me, stunned, and then, when I knew that there was a good chance I was going to be thrown out, I ran out of the house, and all of the sudden the sad feeling disappeared. _

_I felt bad about what I did in there, but I told them I didn't want to listen to that music. _

_It was their choice to continue torturing me, not mine!_

_End Flashback_

When the eggs were finally done, I saw Edward stir in his bed. I checked the time

_9:44 A.M._

Good, he was waking up. I didn't want the food to go cold, neither did I want to eat by myself…alone…with no one there…in a basically empty room…yep, that would've sucked.

"Morning, Edward." I said, and I felt a sharp pain in my cheek…oh crap! I forgot to put make-up on the bruises!

"Hi, Bella," he said groggily.

"I MADE BACON AND EGGS WITH SYRUP!" I shouted. Why? I don't know…I just did.

When he sat down, I knew that I would have to serve him.

He saw my hesitance, and asked, "Is something wrong, Bella?"

"No, everything's fine," I said, adding a nervous laugh. My nervous laughs sounded more like a sheep, "Bahhahahha…" I don't know why…but I'm sure he saw through me.

I was going to serve him the breakfast, but when I turned around, and he saw my arm and face, he gasped in shock and horror.

"Bella…what happened…to your face?" he had a deep look of concern etched into his features, mixed with shock.

"Um…I fell off of the bed in the middle of the night, and I guess it left a mark…or three…"

I thought he would have been amused, but he just looked more concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you feel okay? Do you want me to look at it?" he asked in a rush.

"You can after breakfast if you want."

He was concerned the whole time we ate breakfast, and afterwards, I knew he was relieved to be able to look at it.

"Don't touch it!"

"I'm not going to touch it!"

"YOU JUST DID!"

"Bella, no I didn't!"

"I know I felt something!"

"Just hold still!"

"Why, are you going to touch it?"

"I AM NOT GOING TO TOUCH IT, CALM THE HELL DOWN!" He shouted!

Well, that shut me up.

I let him examine it, but once he touched a certain part, I screamed, "OUCH!" Pain simmered it's way around my cheek, and tears started to fall out of my eyes.

"Bella? I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked frantically, as the tears of pain washed my face and stung my swollen, purple-stained cheeks.

"NO!" I shouted, and then a look of pain crossed his face.

He held me to his chest, even _after_ I stopped crying, which I only cried for like five minutes, even though the pain still held my cheek.

I inhaled his scent, savoring the moment. He pushed me gently away, holding me at arm's length.

"Bella, I think we may need to take you to the hospital."

That's when I started panicking.

"NO! I don't want to go to the hospital! What if our parents find out?"

"Bella, I think you may have sprained-or broken- your cheek bone, and I don't like the look of that arm."

After carefully inspecting my arm, and coming to the 'sprained' conclusion, I told him to take me to the hospital.

He carefully loaded me into the car, and thank the lord no one was around campus, thanks to the cold day, drove me to the hospital.

"Swan." A nurse called out. Edward and I stood up, and the nurse led us to a white, bright, sanitized room.

They gave me x-rays, and when the doctor walked into the room, I hoped everything was alright.

"Okay, Miss Swan, it seems that you have a broken cheekbone, and a fractured arm."

At that, both mine and Edward's faces turned white. He wasn't expecting it to be this bad…

The doctor continued, while Edward held my uninjured hand.

"It seems that we're going to have to wrap up your cheek bone, and put a cast on your arm for 3-5 weeks." (**I don't know about medical procedures, so bear with me)** Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly, and I shot him a nervous smile.

"It will painful, but when you go home, you need to take these pain pills. They will make you drowsy, so only take two by at least eleven o'clock each night, okay, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, sir," I said as evenly as I could.

I was just scared of the pain that was sure to come.

When we arrived at the room for cast stuff, he put me on a table and strapped my arm down.

"Okay Miss Swan, here we go."

I felt searing pain shoot down my arm with unbearable heat, and you know what? I had to feel that awful pain for _one whole minute!_

When it was finally over, I breathed out an angry sigh, knowing I would have to go through the same thing with my cheek.

I squeezed the hell out of Edward's hand, though, and I could see he didn't like watching me in pain.

"It'll be okay soon, love, it's almost over, and we can go home, alright?" he whispered reassuringly.

Then they started on my cheek.

The pain was worse, if possible, and I felt it spread through my body at an alarming speed.

But the good part about this one was that it was quicker.

When we were done, I gripped Edward's hand, and the doctor talked to Edward about more appointments and all of that.

When we got to the car, Edward gently, as to not stir up anymore pain, pulled me to his chest. It was only then that I realized I was crying, and the fast speed at which the tears were flowing must have alarmed him.

The doctor had given him a small plastic cupful of water, and my pills.

"You need to take these, Bella."

"But it's only…whoa, when did it become 5:06?" I shouted.

"A long time ago. Now take the pills, Bella." he said sternly but softly.

I got the pills and drank all the water down with them.

"You should get tired in about ten minutes."

The time passed quickly for me, and before I knew it, I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. When we stopped in front of the school, I tried walking, but the sidewalk flung up towards my face. I didn't have time to fall before Edward caught me.

"Sleep, my Bella, I've got you." he said soothingly. He started humming a lullaby, which made me even more tired.

The last thing I felt was him laying me down on my bed, and pulling the sheets over me.**So, how did you like it? I'm so happy that I can write again! It just hasn't been the same without fan fiction. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, fanfictioneers!**

**I just want to say one thing.**

**I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS, AND THAT GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER! I HATE IT WHEN I PUT IN TIME AND A LOT OF EFFORT ONLY TO GET FOUR FREAKING REVIEWS!**

**That is all, so remember do read, rate, and **_**review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU GUYS! I am not sorry I haven't updated. I have gotten eight reviews…EIGHT! I won't update again until I get ten. Over one thousand people read it and only eight reviewed! I'm thoroughly pissed! So again, reach ten reviews=new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU GUYS ARE SPLENDIFANTABULASTICAL! I read all the reviews, and one of you said that Tanya beat her, she didn't fall out of her bed…? That's an interesting theory, but listen up for what happened! Okay, I forgot to make this clear, but her bed is not a normal, standard bed. It's really high, and if I said otherwise about the floor, I'm sorry, but it's meant to be hardwood. Imagine if you fell off a really high bed onto a hardwood floor? But anyways, she won't have the cast on for long. It's not that severe, so it will only be for three weeks. And the bruising on her face will disappear in a few days, like maybe five, but it will take her cheek a week and a half to heal. I'm not good with health, but please bear with me! Okay, so for FORTY-EIGHT REVIEWS, I will give you this wonderful chapter! Just remember to review people! (and also thanks to laurieoflove **

**who told me how long it will take to heal depending on the severity!**

**ON WITH THE READING OF THE CHAPTER!**

_**Bella's POV**_

As I slept, I didn't have a dream, it was just like time was passing, and I knew that I was asleep, but I couldn't bring myself to wake up. I wanted to, but it was like something was holding me down, an invisible weight pressing down on my chest. It wasn't like I was dead or anything, just in a haze, unable to really think about anything other than it.

I could hear muffled voices. A girl, a boy, a girl, a boy. I could hear them going back and forth, on and on, but I couldn't make out the individual words.

Eventually, I brought myself to the brink of consciousness, so I was able to hear the voices and the words, but I still couldn't penetrate my slumber.

"So, what did the doctor say _exactly?" _It was Alice, I knew that much.

"He said that the cast would only be on for three weeks, and that her face would heal in about two weeks. Then he told me to give her two pills a day for two weeks, then they will check and see if she needs more or less pills. So, all in all, the process should take about three weeks, and she'll more than likely get her cast off, ok?" I could tell that Edward was trying to keep his voice down, trying to make sure I didn't wake up.

I heard a shuffle of feet on my hardwood floor, and then I heard more whispering. However, these voices were farther away. I wonder if it was Rose, or Emmett, maybe Jasper…?

I could feel my sleepiness slowly fading, and eventually, I got my eyes to open.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward's anxious voice, right next to my ear, spoke with urgency and concern.

"I feel like I just got hit by a bus." I groaned. Edward looked even more concerned now.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah, I was an idiot and fell off my big bed and onto the stupid hardwood floors."

Then Emmett's booming laughter filled the room, followed by a slapping noise, and a mumbled, "Sorry…" I giggled, and sat up, looking to see who was here. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sat on our couch, while Alice and Edward were right next to my bed.

Alice jumped up to give me a gentle, yet enthusiastic, hug.

"I haven't talked to you in FOREVER, BELLA!" She screamed at me.

"Jeez, Alice, I talked to you three days ago, and then I called you the day before yesterday…"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Silly Bella-boo, I'm used to seeing you _every _day!" Gosh, her high-pitched voice was graining against my throbbing head.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's noon!" Emmett shouted.

"Did you _really_ have to shout that, Emmett?" I was seriously getting annoyed with everyone shouting. Why on earth would they be shouting? Well, actually, Emmett and Alice always shout…so, I shouldn't exactly be surprised by that.

"Be right back." I gently slid my hand out of Edward's, and made my way to the bathroom.

Well, my face didn't look _that_ bad, but it wasn't pretty.

"HEY YOU GUYS, LET'S WATCH A MMMOOOVVVIIIEEE!"

You didn't have to have a brain to know that was Alice.

I quickly put a tad bit of foundation on my face so that it didn't look _that_ purple.

I was going to take a shower, but since everyone was watching a movie, I decided I would join in on the fun.

When I walked out, everyone was situated on the couches that we had bought. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the floor, snuggled up under a blanket, while Alice and Jasper were situated on one of our love seats.

So, that left Edward and I to sit on the other love seat. I didn't have any problem with that, though.

"What movie did you guys pick?" I asked, curious.

"THE COVENANT! WOO!" Emmett _really _had a problem with the volume of his voice.

I sat down quietly next to Edward, after grabbing a blanket. I snuggled up to, and he put his arm around my shoulders.

I honestly wasn't watching the movie. I was just looking at the big television, but I wasn't really comprehending what was going on. I was thinking, thinking about falling off the bed, thinking about Edward, and our relationship. It had started so quickly that I had some doubts at first. I didn't think that he could actually see something attractive in me. And also, it might have been a trick. But his reaction to me saying I wasn't special a months ago made it clear that he cared about me.

I was thinking about another thing, too…if his uncle was tipsy, or drunk, or whatever, and my dad pulled him over and took him to the police station, where the guy killed a cop, why were his parents mad? It was is uncle's fault, not my dad's, so what was the problem?

All of the thinking was making my already throbbing head hurt even worse. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to shut out the light for just a second to calm my head.

Edward leaned down, whispering in my ear, "What's wrong?" he sounded concerned, _again._

He worries too much.

"My head hurts. It's nothing, it should go away in a minute." I whispered back. I quickly scanned the room. Everyone was so into the movie that they didn't notice our private conversation.

I rested my head on Edward's chest once again, content. He had a wonderful scent, the kind that didn't come in cologne form.

"You look tired, I think you should go to sleep, love."

"Ugh, ok. Wake me up when the movie is over, ok? I love you." I smiled up at him, only to find that adorable crooked grin on his face. He was centimeters away, and I found myself unable to speak.

After about a minute of looking at his perfect face, I finally laid my head on his chest, feeling my eyelids droop. Even though I had just woken up, I didn't feel well rested at all. If anything, I was even more tired than I had been when I went to sleep yesterday.

I eventually went to sleep, my head on Edward's rock hard, yet comfy, chest.

OoOoOo(*()*)OoOoOo

I didn't dream at all, really. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew, I was awake again. I felt much better after that little nap.

I looked up to see that everyone was asleep, and that they were all still in their little couples, including me and Edward.

He looked so peaceful when he slept. Like there he didn't have a care in the world.

I wished I could stay there all day, but I had to get up and do _something._

I had to stretch my limbs, move around a little bit. And also, I had to check the time and take my pills. I looked over at the clock.

Nine o'clock…_P.M.? _

How did it get that late? Ugh, I guess he forgot to wake me up after the movie, then. I quickly made my way to the bathroom, searching for the pills.

_Where are pills when you need them?_

Finally, I found them. I took two of them, and then went back into Edward's arms.

For a little while, I couldn't go to sleep. I was much too awake.

So, I decided to wait. Wait until the medicine kicked in. It took a whole lot less time than I expected it too.

I felt my eyelids droop, and I welcomed the sleep that came immediately after I closed them.

(*_++_*)

"Bella, wake up!" I felt a small amount of wait pushing me around, and it was really annoying.

"Ugh! Alice, five more minutes!"

"NO! Get up now! The guys are all in the living room, and the sooner you get up the sooner you can see them! ISABELLA SWAN, GET YOUR BUTT UP NNOOOWW!"

Ugh, that was the standard 'good morning' from Alice. You'd think she could be quieter.

"Fine, fine, I'm up! Sheesh." I quickly went to the bathroom, noticing that the swelling was gone, but the bruising was still there.

Great. Notice the sarcasm?

I brushed my teeth, and then went to put on some decent clothes.

Of course, Alice had picked the outfit already. Typical.

It was a very fitting tank top, with black skinny jeans. However, it was a step up from what she used to give me for clothing. Most of the outfits consisted of so little fabric, that you could see more skin than you could cloth.

I walked out of the room, only to see Edward, but no one else. Well, that was fine with me, but I did wonder where Jasper and Emmett were.

"Hey, Alice?" I called.

"What?"

"Where are Jasper and Emmett?"

"They should be in there…" she sounded unsure, so I went to investigate.

Before I could go ask Edward where they went, I heard his velvety voice right next to my ear.

"They went back to there dorms to take showers." I involuntarily shivered, and then leaned back into his embrace.

In a louder voice, he called, "Alice, Jasper said to go back to your dorm. The same with you and Emmett, Rose."

So, this meant I would be spending the day with Edward…that was…perfect.

He picked me up bridal style, and I giggled.

He bent down and kissed me, and I kissed back. After a minute of that, we had to pull back to breath. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he buried his face in my hair.

"I love you." he whispered."I love you, too, with all my heart." I whispered back.

By now, we were at the couch, and I curled up against him.

"Bye Bella, Edward." Alice and Rose left, and Edward leaned down, whispering in my ear, "How about we have a movie day?" he kissed the hollow at my ear, and I couldn't speak for a couple of seconds. I really needed to get used to being close to him.

"That sounds perfect." I managed to say.

He popped in a random movie, and when I asked what it was, he said, "27 Dresses."

"You like that movie?"

"No, but you mentioned before that you did, I thought that we would watch it together."

His thoughtfulness moved me, and I snuggled even closer to him.

"Oh, by the way, it's ten thirty."

"Okay." I said.

A couple of minutes into the movie he paused it, and said, "By the way, Alice said that she's coming over at five-thirty and playing Bella Barbie, because we're going to go out tonight with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and, of course, Alice. She said something about a carnival being in the town. And apparently, there's a restaurant to just _die _for, and we absolutely have to go." he said, mimicking her in a high pitched voice. I laughed, and he said, "So, I want to enjoy a few movies before she comes."

And with that, we settled down to sit for a few hours, until the hell that was Bella Barbie came in an Alice-wrapped package.

**So, how did you like it? Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block. Remember, at least ten reviews per chapter equals another chapter. **

**So tell me what you thought about it, and give a few ideas if you want! Thanks for reading this chapter, until next, good-bye, fanfictioneers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, fan fictionists! I don't know how long this chapter is going to be, but I want to make something clear: I DON'T WANT ANY COMPLAING ABOUT IT BEING SHORT! MY INSPIRATION IS VERY SHORT-LIVED! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but that was only because I only got THREE REVIEWS! Well, instead of putting a crappy author's note up, saying that I want up to ten reviews, I decided to ignore it. I also haven't updated because I had writer's block, though. It's a little hard to write non-stop in the beginning of a fan fiction, especially your first one. And I think that I'm not doing so well with this whole fan fiction, because the hits have gone down drastically, and the reviews, too. So if you really do like this fan fiction would you please say so? Because if you don't, then there's no reason to keep going with it. Have I said anything about her actually starting classes yet? I totally forgot, so if they haven't gone to college yet, someone tell me please! I'll have them in school in no time! I think it would kind of spice up the chapters a little! Also, if you have an idea for a new fan fiction, tell, tell! I want a sort of variety, you know, and then if I have writer's block on this one again, I can start on the other fan fiction! Woot! So then if you do have an idea, send it in a review! So, without further delay, (and ado) here is your kind of okay, maybe bad, because I don't know if I'm doing a good job, chapter! (by the way, I changed the summary! Not much, but it's still noticeable, so look out for that!)**

_**Bella POV**_

After watching 27 Dresses, Edward and I decided to just reach into the DVD player, grab three movies, and watch whatever came out. In the end, we watched the new _Friday the Thirteenth_, _The Vanishing, _and _Ghost Rider. _After that, we just watched whatever was on television, which happened to be cartoons. Well, there were other things on, but Edward insisted that we watched cartoons. Apparently, he hadn't grown out of the 'watching anything animated' phase.

But just as soon as we were on our third episode of _Adventure Time, _I heard a loud banging sound coming from behind our door.

Before I could even think about opening it, a flash of black and white flew into me, almost knocking me off of the couch.

"Well, hello to you, too, Alice." I said, patting her on the back.

She almost squeezed the life out of me, saying, "I missed you! I haven't seen you in," she paused, letting go of me and glancing at the various clocks that we had hanging about the apartment, "FIVE HOURS!"

I giggled, pulling her off of the couch, and, turning around, I said, "Well, Edward, I will see you in a…I don't know, how long am I going to be tortured, Alice?"

She glanced at the clock again, looking at Edward, "Only about…two and a half hours. You should be thanking me, Bella, I'm going easy on you today."

She turned back to Edward, shooting him a pointed look. "Edward, I suggest that you leave, I wouldn't want to lessen the chances that you live to see tomorrow." she said, and just as soon as the words left her mouth, she ran over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Better be off, then, Edward. See you at…seven-thirty, or eight, it depends!"

Before Alice could drag me into the bathroom, I skipped over to Edward, kissed him on the cheek, and then whispered, "I love you." into his ear. He said the he loved me, too, and then quickly got up to leave, before Alice could kill him.

**(OK, I'm really not good with make-up and stuff, so I'm just going to say what they're wearing, and then say that she has on make-up, so just put some imagination into it!)**

Ugh, all of that time with Alice plastering make-up on my face was horrible! I could of put some on myself, (it would look just as good) but instead of doing that for two hours, I could have shortened it into three minutes! But oh, no, apparently, it will only be perfect if Alice does it! I should dump some ice water on her back, or something…

"Bella, don't you dare think that you can get away with whatever you think you're going to do!" I blushed…how does she do that?

"I'm just that good, Bella!"

Drat…

_Ding-dong._

"ALICE! DOOR!"

"Don't strain yourself, lazy!" she pouted.

I giggled. Yeah, that's right, I _giggled._

I heard stomping in the other room, followed by a girlish squeal. Yep, that's Alice for you. Hyper.

"Rosie-dose! I was expecting you and hour ago!" she sounded angry…and excited…all at the same time…

How was that even possible? _It's possible for Alice! Never forget that! _A little voice sang in my head. I must be going crazy…maybe Alice is rubbing off on me.

Rose entered the room, followed by the now-cheery Alice.

"Hey, 'Rosie-dose'!" I chimed.

"Oh, be quiet, Belly-wells!" I sent a glare her way, and she smiled angelically at me. I rolled my eyes, and she chuckled.

"Dang it, Rose, I thought I told you I wanted to do your make-up!" Alice screeched.

"I knew I was going to be late, so I did it myself." Rose made a face, and Alice giggled a little.

I just laughed.

"Rose, do that face again! It was funny!" I said thickly, trying to contain my laughter.

She glowered at me. I raised my hands up, resembling a victim approaching a police officer.

"Calm down, sheesh, it was a funny face!" I said.

"Alice, did you bring the outfits?" Rose inquired, her face confused.

"Of _course!_ How could I forget?" She reached over, grabbed three plastic things, and unzipped them.

"Here is yours, Bella, and here's yours, Rose."

She handed Rose a dark red turtle neck, and handed me a dark blue turtle neck, followed by a pair of dark, slim skinny-jeans for both of us.

"And these, my dear Watson, are mine!" She held up the same brand of skinny-jeans, and the same brand of turtleneck. The only difference was that her turtle neck was a mint green.

"Alice, where are the shoes?"

She held out some flats, one red, one blue.

Guess which one I received?

We took our respective shoes, while Alice (obviously) put on her green ones.

"Now, everyone go change!" I rolled my eyes, used to her pushiness.

I changed into my clothing, being careful of my arm and face. I have to admit, she did a really good job at covering up the bruises on my face.

I heard a knock at the door just as we all had gathered in the living room, and Alice went to answer it.

I saw the boys come in, all in casual clothing, not too casual, but just the right amount, like us. I went into the kitchen, sipping the water I had set out earlier that day, but never drank.

I felt arms wrap around me, and I leaned back into them, knowing immediately whose they were.

"You look absolutely, undeniably stunning, love." Edward whispered into my ear.

"_Sure _I do, Edward, but thanks for the compliment, anyways. You don't look half bad yourself," I whispered.

"I wasn't kidding, Bella, I was genuinely honest."

"Well thank you, then." I gave him a peck on the lips, and Alice shouted at us that it was time to go.

When we arrived at the carnival, it was lit up in all ways imaginable.

I went on all the rides with them, no matter how much I tried to refuse.

After about an hour of that, Edward and I snuck off to get something to eat. Carnival food always got me excited. I just loved it. We finally had to leave the food stands, however, and went back to the group."Where have you guys been?" Alice yelled.

"Eating. And I am a girl, not a guy, honey bunches of oats." I said easily.

She giggled.

We went on a ride with mini bat mobiles as seats.

I kept laughing throughout the whole ride, because Emmett kept going, "NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, BATMAN! DOO BEE DOO, BATMAN!"

"Shut up, you big buffoon!" Rosalie yelled, giggling.

"NEVER! NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA, BATMAN!"

We were all howling with laughter by the time the ride was over.

The boys left us for awhile, and we went on all the rides again.

When the boys came back, they each held a giant stuffed animal in their hands, giving them to their respective girlfriends (we found out that Rosalie and Emmett were dating while the boys were gone, and I am assuming Emmett told the guys, too).

On the car ride back, Emmett drove, and Rose and Alice fell asleep on Emmett and Jasper.

I soon fell asleep on Edward, too, and right before my eyes closed, I saw them look at the girls with the most love and adoration I had ever seen.

I closed my eyes, hoping that Edward was looking at me the same way.

**Woo! How did you like it? So remember, I would love if you would review, but you don't have to, and I want some Ideas about a new fan fiction if you have one!**

**Love, Sadie Raine. ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, everyone. I know I haven't updated in, like, five million months, but I have been suffering the biggest case of writer's block. Please, tell me if you have ideas. I want to start writing this again!**

**Love, Sadesters.**


End file.
